


Tv Couple 2018

by Hannah1997115



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah1997115/pseuds/Hannah1997115
Summary: Skam is again nominated for a Tv Couple of the year.We have to vote together so we can get them to the next round





	Tv Couple 2018

<http://m.eonline.com/news/911112/tv-s-top-couple-2018-vote-in-round-2-now>

Hey Skam fandom❤❤

It would be really great if you can vote for Yousef and Sana

 

As a legitimation to post at ao3. This short, bad, futur fic.

 

Sana comes home from work after a long day at the hospital.

When she arrived at the kitchen she sees Yousef who currently is feeding their baby daughter Elif. Sana  just sands there and watches the two most important people in her life and couldn't help to form a small smile.

 

"SANA!! Your home. Finally", Yousef says enthusiasticly as soon as he spots her.

She moves towards them and gives a small kiss to Elifs cheek and one kiss to Yousef mouth.

"How was Work?" Yousef asks.

"Exhausting", Sana says with a small huff and a smile, " I am glad I am finally home. Did you cook us some food?"

 

"Your mama is allways so demanding and asks the most stupid questions!" He tells Elif. "Of course I cooked for you!!! What Husband would I be if i wouldn't cook for my favourite Doctor?!?! I made lentils soup with an original recipe from my granddad.! And Gözleme with Sucuk" He tells proudly. " but don't eat yet we are still waiting for our guests!"

Sana makes big eyes. She totally forgot about their guest. She is trying really hard to remember who they invitedbut can't think of anyone.

"Small hint. He calls you best bud" Yousef says while laughing a little bit. Of course he saw Sanas confusion right away. "Ahh yeah. Of course I knew that Isak and Even are coming over. I don't forget things."

At that they both started to laugh.

 

A few hours later the door bell rings. Yousef stands up and opens the door.

"Yousef hey!" Even says while hugging him. "Thanks for the invite." "Yeah, of course." Yousef replies.

" Hello Isak!" "Hey! Where is Sana?" Isak asks. "She is in the kitchen making some tea" Yousef answers. "Come on in!"

They all settle all around the big table in the living room and talked and ate together.

Yousef mostly talks to Even and Sana and Isak talk a lot about some new medical Method and Elif is playing with her book in a high cair.

"How come they allways talk about some medical stuff?" Even loud wipers towards Yousef.

At that Isak perks up and says "Well because their are always new methods available and they are so interesting. Besides since Sana and i don't work at the same Hospital anymore there is a lot to catch up, right best bud"

Isak says with a wink in Sanas direction.

She rolls with her eyes at the nickname but gives it an improving nod and even Elif squeals with joy.

At that Moment Sana realised, she is really content with her life at the moment and can't help herself and smile.  

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: some people were bitter that this was not real fanwork so added a really poorly written story


End file.
